Talk:Strength of Honor (PvP)
Smiter's Boon'd. --Jaigoda 02:40, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Wow... unless someone has like a 200% IAS, this skill ain't worth the gunpowder to blow it up anymore, na? Qing Guang 03:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Why did it have to be nerfed into oblivion? And most skills that get hammered like this are smiting aswell.. expect RoJ to go next month ._. TrinityX 06:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Because it was sickening to see everything deal an unconditional armor ignoring +12 damage with every. Damn. Melee attack. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, thank god for this change. Was completely needed. 13:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: But why nerf this into total uselessness? Particularly, why nerf this & literally not touch the Conjures? I realize this has more utility in that it can be maintained on multiple ppl by a 3rd party, among other benefits, but no one will use this anymore now, period.... - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 21:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) tbh I would have preferred them just tag a "X more damage while wielding a physical weapon" on the skill. Make it no longer stack with judge's or conjures, but at least it would be usable in its own right... :Terrible, terrible idea. Rangerspike would come back better than ever. @ 420: The nature of the skill is either completely useless or overpowered. Additional armor-ignoring damage stapled to a warrior can't be balanced, imo. The Conjures are balanced because (IIRC) they don't ignore armor, they require you to ditch your sundering/vampiric/zealous mods to gain the additional damage, they require 10 energy (which is a relatively large investment for a warrior), and have to be brought on the warrior's bar--which is bothersome not only for the loss of a skill slot, but the warrior has to stop moving (and thus attacking & pressuring) for 1.75 seconds. 12:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Just curious, what are the rangers spiking with since this only effects melee attacks? ::The conjures ''are armor ignoring. And when combined with the right skill(s), you could still keep your vamp/zealous.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:44, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Conjures have triple recharge. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:21, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::And require the attribute investment on whomever is using them. @ Nazgir: If by "the right skills" you mean Greater Conflagration and/or Winter, they're not reliable for PvP at all. (Plus, what ranger wastes his elite on Greater Conflagration?) 20:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Or Kindle Arrows with Conjure Flame. But ofcourse, as already said, attr investment would go boom then.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Re: "Just curious" anon. Did you read the conversation? --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC) nerfed BIG TIME OMG..there goes my smite monk! : Roj is the next nerf --BioSpark 15:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::They won't nerf Ray. They'll just force every smite monk to use it or nothing. 15:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) roj, they'll make it 25 energy like smiters boon and confirm that htey think smiting is the worst attribute 15:41, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :You mean confirm they think smiting is the BEST attribute. Or else why would they keep nerfing it? 16:09, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Nasty pattern : Is it just me or does Anet nerf skills at random? Sure some of their nerfs were needed but most of them weren't. I love how they messed up two of my warrior builds, one paragon build, one monk build, two Ele builds, three ranger builds, 1 Rit build and 2 necro builds all in one day. Its hard enough to try and make "original" builds (BTW I know that's nearly impossible but at least old builds with original twists) without them getting PWNed by Anets nerftacular ray gun. It seems to me that this skill was just fine before, I don't remember it being powerful enough to merit a smiter's booning. Black_Lurker 02:04, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :You don't 'actually' PvP, do you? --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:25, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't look that way. Funny that it was mega-buffed for PvE though. My Jora has been raising hell as of late.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 15:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::No i haven't PvPed a lot in the last 2 months but before that i Pvped quite a bit and sure this was a decent damage boost but it was so easy to deal with. O.K.I guess I'm the only one who actually brought enchantment removal on my monk, my ranger, my rit, my para, my war, and my Ele but hey who's counting. Black_Lurker 16:15, 22 May 2009 (UTC) i know this was quite useful for 8man teams but...seems like simply increasing the recharge to 20seconds or slightly decreasing damage would have been fine. or just expect teams to have a skill that used to be used alot: mirror of disenchantment. Funkopotomis 13:34, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :I've abandoned all hope in PvP balance for GW. All Anet wants to do is simply obliviate skills they think are too strong (while letting other stuff go untouched), and randomly wtfbuff a previously-useless skill only to realize they've broken the game because of it and nerf it to worse than it was before. I've actually gone back to lolbalanced PvE now. --JaiGoesMonksassin 15:39, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::This was overpowered with Warriors Endurance buffed like it was, it probably could be brought up a little since that was placed back where it was. I actually like when Anet buffs/changes skills that were previously useless or underused, if not just for the change of gameplay for a while. This last update didn't offer anything new, so the excitement of playing the game for this last month was drained. No new or interesting skill combos to work with of figure out.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 16:54, 29 May 2009 (UTC)